Lavender
by Nyota018
Summary: Lavender's blue dilly dilly, lavender's green. When I am king dilly dilly, you shall be queen. What if Cinderella was not the forgetful girl who lost her shoe? How will the prince be able to find her without the lost shoe? Just a cinderella story with a twist. Slightly based on the 2015 Cinderella movie.
1. Chapter 1: The ball

**Hello there! Yes, I am talking to you, reader of this story. After I saw the new Cinderella an idea just popped into my head and I decided to try it out and so I wrote this first chapter/prologue. I hope you like it and please review.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own any characters used in this story, nor do I own the lines that are spoken by any of them. They are based on the new Cinderella. I do own the plot line of the rest of the story, but you'll have to wait a bit for that.**

Mister Lizard opened the door of the beautiful golden carriage, and I couldn't believe my eyes. The palace was magnificent, and I couldn't believe that Kit actually lived here. His life must be amazing. I stepped out of the pumpkin-carriage and set foot on the ground. I still couldn't get it that the glass slippers I was wearing were so comfortable, but then again, they were magical weren't they? Suddenly I was hit by nervousness.

'I'm just a girl mister lizard, not a princess.'

'And I'm just a lizard, not a footman. Enjoy it while it lasts.'

I looked at him and decided that he was right, all I could think about was seeing Kit again, and I felt my heart jump a little at the thought of it.

Carefully I walked up the stairs, afraid I'd break my glass slippers if I would run. There was only one way I could follow and eventually I reached a set of closed doors. I felt a bit disappointed and nervous, maybe the ball had already started and they wouldn't let me in anymore. But then a guard motioned towards the door. I simply knocked and she was instantly opened by two more guards. I had a slight feeling that ball had already begun and that I was the last to arrive, I stepped forward on the little balcony that oversaw the whole ballroom and noticed that everyone was staring at me. But this time, I wasn't hit by a feeling of nervousness, for the first time in years, I felt beautiful again. I was no longer Cinderella, but just Ella. Before I walked down the stairs that led to the huge ballroom, I decided to bow, to show respect towards the king and the prince. Something I had learned from my mother, may she rest in peace.

I noticed in the corner of my eye that people were looking at me, but I didn't care at the moment. The only thing I could think about, was finding Mr. Kit. I was walking through the mass when it suddenly split apart, they were letting someone true. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who it was. It was Kit, and he was dressed in a gorgeous suit. But, this didn't make sense, he had said that he was an apprentice, so I thought that he was walking around here somewhere, carrying a trail with food or so. But no, people even moved out of the way to let him pass through! But everything blurred when he walked up to me and gave me the most beautiful smile. His eyes sparkled of excitement, I think. 'Mister Kit' I said, and bowed a little.

'It's you, isn't it?' he asked, smiling.

'Just so.'

'Um, your highness, if I may, it would be the greatest pleasure if you'd do me the honor of letting me lead you through the first..' It seemed that he couldn't find the first word, and honestly, he looked also a bit nervous.

'Dance?' I answered.

'Yes, dance' he sighed, 'that's it'.

He laughed nervously. My ability to speak seemed to have disappeared, so the only thing I could do was simply nod. He gave me once again his beautiful smile and placed his hand around my waist.

**I you liked it or didn't like it, please let me know. In that way I know if I should continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret Garden

**Hey there! Don't expect me to update this soon everytime, but because the first chapter was really short and because I needed this chapter to go out so I can begin with the twist in chapter 3. I know this is still a bit a retelling of the movie, but it will get better, I promise.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

CHAPTER 2: The Secret Garden

Music started to play and he began to lead me through the first dance. I was a bit frightened that he would find out that I was no royalty, no princess, because I knew he'd see that I was unexperienced. But nevertheless, my feet seemed to know which steps to take, and where to go. As we turned around each other, I noticed that everyone was looking at us, at him. It didn't make sense, people acted like he was a royal or something. Oh, no! All the pieces fell in to their place, the first dance, everyone looking, his handsome suit,… he was the prince!

'They're all looking at you' I whispered to him.

'He smiled. 'Believe me, they're all looking at you.'

The dance really began and I sneakily looked around me. Everyone was indeed looking at me, at us. Trying to understand who that girl was that swept the prince of his feet. Some were talking, saying they knew who I was, but I doubted that. The dance seemed to go on forever, and frankly, I didn't mind. It felt like it was just us two, with no-one else around. We were gliding across the ballroom, and Kit never turned his eyes away from mine. They were this beautiful, deep ocean blue, the one you can almost drown in. Sadly, the time had come for the first dance to end. He released his grip on me and we bowed for each other, while the mass applauded.

It didn't take very long for the room to be once again filled with music, and Kit took my hand. He guided me through the dance, but this time it was one I knew. It was a country dance I had danced before with my father, while he was still alive. Suddenly Kit came closer and whispered something in my ear.

'Come with me.'

He grabbed my hand and we exited the ballroom through a hallway. We walked through a door and Kit closed it behind us. We were now in a semi-dark room full of large paintings.

'So you're the prince?' I breathed out when he finally stood still. I was holding that in for a long time now.

'I'm not the prince, exactly, there are bunch of princes in the world. I'm only a prince' he replied, sounding a bit defensive.

'But you're no apprentice.' I said, feeling a bit offended that he lied to me.

'I am an apprentice-monarch' he said, laughing, 'I'm still learning my trade.'

'Oh god' I exclaimed, not knowing how to behave in front of the prince.

'Please forgive me. I thought that you might treat me differently I you knew. I mistook you for an honest country girl, but now I see you didn't want to overload a plain soldier.'

'No chance of that.' I answered silently. I was walking around and wondered who the people on the paintings were, maybe his mother and father, or his grandfather.

He extended his hand: 'No more surprises?' he asked.

'No surprises.' I took his hand and shook it. It was then that I noticed that the biggest painting in the room was him.

'Is that you?'

'Ugh, I hate myself in paintings, don't you?'

'No-one has ever painted my portrait.' I said sadly.

'Well they should.' He replied. I laughed nervously and he gave me once again his beautiful smile. Were stared in each other's eyes and it felt truly magical. Since the first time I saw him, I had felt it. He was the one, my true love. I know it sounds cheesy, and that it's practically impossible, but the moment I looked in his eyes I just knew, maybe it did exist, true love.

He averted his gaze and pointed at a small door. 'Will you come with me? I want to show you something.'

'Of course, your highness.' I replied, and bowed a little.

'Please, don't do that. Just call me Henry, please.'

'Henry? I thought your name was Kit?' Now he confused me. 'So you lied about your name too?'

'No I did not. Kit is a nickname, my father calls me that. Sometimes, when he's angry.'

'Oh. And does he call you that a lot?'

'Yes. No. But it doesn't matter. Come with me, there's something I want you to see.'

He extended his arm and I took it. We walked through the door that led to the huge garden. I couldn't believe my eyes, even in the dark, it was extremely beautiful. I had no idea where we were going, so I just let Henry lead me.

'Won't they miss you at the ball?' I wondered.

'Maybe, but let's not go back just yet.' He smiled, again.

'Why not?'

'…' Henry just stayed silent and led the way, I had absolutely no idea where I was anymore.

I decided to ask him. 'What wrong?'

He hesitated, I figured maybe he didn't want to tell me.

'When I go back, they'll try to pair me up with a lady of their liking. I'm supposed to marry for advantage, you know.' He sounded sad.

'Who's advantage?' I kindly asked.

'Well that is a good question.' He was smiling again. We looked at each other, and I felt it again. That little spark in my tummy, it lit up my whole heart.

'Surely you have the right to your own heart.' Everyone does.

'Yes, but I must weight that against the king's wishes. And he's a wise ruler. And a loving father.' His eyes sparkled when he said that, it showed that he loves his father very much. Just like I loved mine.

'Perhaps he'll change his mind.' I said, sounding a bit hopefully. The fact that he was telling me this, could it mean that he maybe wanted to marry someone else? Someone like me? My heart jumped at the thought of it. Not being a princess, but being married to my true love. Like heaven would give me a new chance at happiness.

'… I …' he was hesitating. 'I fear he hasn't much time to do so.'

I felt genuine compassion for him. I had already lost my father too, and everyone knew that the queen had died not long after the birth of her son.

'Poor Kit' was the only thing I could say.

'Let's talk about something else. There is still something that I want to show you. Follow me, please.'

He started to run towards a hedge, it was kind of funny. Then he turned around. 'I've never shown this to anyone.' He said.

This made me feel special, if I would be the first one to see this, it meant that he felt something for me to, no? Henry opened a hidden door and motioned me to go inside first. I couldn't believe my eyes as I walked through the door.

'A secret garden? I love it!' I exclaimed.

'My grandfather had it build for my father, when he was young. And it has been here ever since. When I was a kid I used to play here, but now I only come here when I need to be alone. No-one knows it's location, beside me, my father, and the captain of the royal guard.'

I walked around and noticed a swing. Henry came standing beside me. 'Please'

'I shouldn't'

'You should'

'I shouldn't'

'You should' now he began to smile, and it wasn't in my power to resist him. After all, he was the prince and I was still just a country girl.

'I will' I took place on the swing, and Henry started to push. When his hand touched my back, my heart started to sing. The third time he pushed me, I lost my shoe when I was swinging back. He stopped the swing and went to pick up my shoe. His face was filled with astonishment as he picked it up.

'It's made of glass?' he asked, and then looked at me.

I thought about my own reaction when I asked fairy godmother. 'And why not?' I answered.

He shrugged. 'Allow me?' he held up the slipper.

'Thank you' I held up my dress and put out my foot.

Henry brought the slipper up and my foot slid right in. It was a perfect fit.

'There' He said

'There' I repeated. We stared into each other's eyes and the moment felt truly magical. The more time I'd spent with him, the more I actually began to fall in love with him. But, as my stepmother always said, I was no more than a filthy servant girl, and I would always be one. So the chance that he'd marry me was very little. But then again, everything that happened tonight was real, it wasn't a dream. I would become a beautiful memory I'd always cherish. Suddenly Henry pulled the swing closer, we were almost face to face know. He looked at me with questioning eyes.

'Won't you tell me who you really are?' he asked.

'If I do, I'd think everything might be different.' There was no way I could tell him, if I did, he would reject me, because there was no way a prince would talk to a poor country girl.

'I don't understand. Can you at least tell me your name?'

I didn't know what to do, but then again, telling him my name wouldn't hurt right? He would never be able to find me if he just knew my first name.

'My name's El…' All of a sudden, the bells of the clock interrupted me. I took a quick look at the grand clock and saw that it was almost midnight. Fairy godmother's words popped into my head. _With the last echo, of the last bell at the last struck of midnight, the spell will be broken and all will return as it was before._

**What did you think? Let me know..**


	3. Chapter 3: The Flee

**Hello! I'm back with another update! I've been in Greece for the past two weeks so I haven't had much time to write, but I promise to update as soon as I can.**  
**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the story, or anything that you may recognize.**

_**Chapter 3: The Flee**_

'I have to leave. It's hard to explain, lizards and pumpkins, and … things' I got up and started to run towards the door. I couldn't let him see that it was all just an act, not real. If he would see the real me, than… I had no time to think about this. I ran through the door and tried to remember the way. I heard him call 'wait' but I couldn't wait. He called out again: 'Where are you going?'

I turned around and decided to say one last thing. 'You've been awfully nice, thank you for a wonderful evening, I've loved it, every second!' I grabbed my dress and started to run, trying to find my way through the maze of branches, trees and flowers when I saw the mayor path from where we had come. I ran through the room with paintings and casted one last look at his painting, before moving along. I made my way through the dancing crowd, I saw my stepsisters dancing with two noblemen. I felt sorry for them. The man I mean. I ran up the stairs and turned around, when I heard Henry call for me. Luckily for me, unluckily for him, Anastasia had grabbed him firmly and was now dancing with him, or trying, as he was trying to get rid of her. I ran further and almost ran into the king.

'I'm so sorry, your majesty.' I bowed. But before finally running away, I decided to say one last thing.

'I just wanted to say your majesty, your son is the most lovely person I ever met. So good and brave. And I hope you know how much he loves you. Excuse me.'

I grabbed my dress and proceeded further through the grand hallway. When I finally reached the stairs that led down below where my pumpkin carriage stood, I noticed that Henry and two men were chasing me. While I was running down the stairs, I almost tripped and lost my slipper. As I went back to pick it up, I saw Henry looking at me, his eyes full of disbelief and maybe some disappointment. I gave him an apologetic look and bowed one last time. I picked up my slipper and ran towards my golden pumpkin carriage. I noticed it was already slightly changing. 'Come on Mister Goose!' I cried out and off we went.

It was one hell of ride back home. Everything started slowly to return back to normal. The lizards were the first, and after them I saw Mister Goose's nose growing back. 'Hurry hurry' I called out, desperate to reach the house before anyone saw it. The mice were no longer horses and I panicked. Suddenly the carriage transformed back into a pumpkin and I got trapped inside. I started screaming and banging on the pumpkin walls but nothing helped. I felt it rolling around until it finally exploded and I got out. I rolled onto the ground and coughed. I was again wearing my mother's old dress, completely ripped and torn. When I stood up, I saw that I was still wearing one glass slipper, and the other lay on the ground, among the scattered pumpkin. I carefully picked it up and silently thanked fairy godmother for letting me keep a memory from this wonderful evening. And magically, it started to rain, it looked like heaven was helping to wash all the magic away. I started making my way home when I heard the squeaking of Jaqueline and Gus Gus.

'Hey there little guys. Come here, I'll carry you back home.' I held out one of the slippers to them. The seemed to hesitate.

'Jump in, you'll find it reaallly comfortable.' I giggled.

The mice jumped in and we made our way home. I had almost reached the backyard when I heard a horse and the laughter of my two stepsisters. I hurried back inside, almost threw the mice out of the slippers and quickly hid them both in the ashes, for now, I'd search a better place later.

'Cinderella! Cinderella! Wake up lazybones!' Drizella called out as they walked into the kitchen. 'Tea and a plate of biscuits.' No please, of course.

'Welcome back.' I said, trying not to sound to happy.

'Well you look cheerful.' Drizella noticed.

'And wet' Anastasia commented.

'Yes, I uhm, I took a walk in the rain to cheer myself up.' I tried to cover up.

'Hmm, typical.' Anastasia said, and they both sat down.

'Yes, tea.' I remembered and began to boil some water for the tea. For the first time since forever I guess, we were drinking tea and talking like, I don't know, sisters maybe? Anastasia was talking about how her soul had connected with Henry, I mean the prince's one, but she was interrupted by Drizella. 'You didn't see him dance with me.'

'Dance with you, dance with you, he didn't even speak to you.' Their mother interrupted, looking rather disappointed and a bit angry.

'It was not our fault mother, it was that girl.' Anastasia defended.

'The mystery princess' Drizella added, sounding dramatical.

'Mystery princess?' I repeated 'What a charming notion.' So people thought that I was an actual princess? Than the prince must think that too. My heart jumped at the thought and I couldn't repress a smile. So I stood up and went to grab a cup for my stepmother to hide it.

'Ugh she was no princess.' Stepmother said.

'Oh?' I said as I turned around.

'The vulgar young hussy marched into the ball, unaccompanied. And to the horror of everyone threw herself at the prince.'

'And he actually danced with her.' One of my stepsisters added in disbelief.

I myself knew better. It was he that had come to me, and had asked me if I would do him the honor of dancing with him. It made me think at that dance again, I closed my eyes and felt like I was in the ballroom again, dancing with him.

'Yes. It was pity.' Said Drizella 'He was too polite to send her back in front of everyone you see. But after the dance he took her apart and told her off.'

'But she refused to leave and the guards had to chase her out of the palace!' Anastasia interrupted. Both my stepsisters and my stepmother burst into laughter. Their ugly cynical laugh filled the whole room.

'I pity the prince, such a bad taste.' Anastasia said when she stopped laughing. 'They belong to each other.' Drizella nodded.

'What's the matter girls?' stepmother said. 'The prince is not free to marry for love, he's promised to the princess of Saragossa, the grand duke told me himself.' Her face was full of pride.

'It's so very unfair!' Anastasia replied.

'Yes girls, the way the world is.' Stepmother became again her cynical self.

I pitied her, she never saw the goodness in the world, nor the way I could be, instead of how it was. But what she said had scared me. Henry had told me that he had some way of choosing whom he married. But it looks like he was already promised to someone, and he doesn't even know it himself. So the slight chance I had of seeing him again just vanished into thin air. If he was already promised to princess Shailene of Saragossa, it wouldn't take long for them to announce their engagement. Everyone knew the king hasn't much time left, and Henry being alone on the throne would give him bad press.

After our little tea moment, they decided to go upstairs to undress. I cleaned up the kitchen and went upstairs too, to the attic.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Letter

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating this story for a very long time, but I was experiencing some difficulties. I had an idea in my head where to go with this, but after some time I didn't like it as much as I did before. But then I saw a deleted scene involving a letter, so I got inspirated to write again. I have no idea when I'm going to have time to update again, since my exams are coming and I'm supposed to study. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize.**

**Chapter 4: The letter**

**KIT POV**

'I have to find her.' I burst into the throne room, interrupting a meeting between the Captain and the Grand Duke.

'Who is it that you seek sire? The girl that ran away last night? Or a beautiful princess perhaps?' The Grand Duke spoke.

'You know who I mean, and I won't stop looking for her until I actually find her.'

'You are being ridiculous sire, we don't even know her name. It would be impossible to find her. You need to give the people a clear message. No-one wants a king that runs after every pretty girl he sees. Be a true man and forget about her, there are more important things to discuss.' The Grand Duke practically ordered me to leave by waving his hands at me. But I wasn't going to let this go, I knew she was special, and I knew I had to see her again, I knew that I had to find her, no matter how long it took.

'She isn't just a girl. She's the one I want to marry.'

'You foolish boy, you are royalty, you can't just go around marrying someone. You have to choose wisely.'

'Grand Duke, Captain, would you be so kind to give me a moment alone with my son?' My father spoke. He had entered the room without anyone hearing. The Grand Duke muttered something, bowed and left the room with the Captain. My father turned to me.

'Now what is it with you and this girl?' he asked.

'It's hard to explain father, but I just know that she's the one.'

'You're exactly like your mother, dreaming of stories of true love and such things. But in our world true love doesn't exist. You are the crown prince, soon to be king, and princes don't marry for true love, but for the sake of their kingdom. It's a sacrifice they have to make.'

'I know father, but I also know that she would be a great queen, probably the greatest this kingdom has ever had.'

'How will you find her? You don't even know her name Kit. She vanished into thin air!'

An idea popped into my head. 'May I make a proposal?'

My father looked at me, 'And what do you propose?'

'Give me a chance to find her, and let me introduce her to you. She reminds me a lot of mother, you know.'

My father's eyes turned glassy, like every time he thought of my mother. 'You've got one week to find this girl, if you don't, you'll marry princess Shailene of Saragossa.'

'Believe me, I'll find her.' I bowed and left the room.

**ELLA POV**

I carefully walked up the stairs to make sure I didn't drop the glass slipper. It was the only thing that hadn't disappeared when the clock struck twelve and I was grateful for that. It was a memory of a night I would never forget. I unlocked my door and locked it back after I was inside. Not that my stepmother or sisters would look here, but just in case. If they found the slipper, … I wouldn't want to know what would happen. So I hid it carefully under a loose board where I had also hidden stuff from my mother I didn't want them to find. It was also the place where I kept my diary, I hadn't written in it for a long time. I grabbed it, and a pen, and started to write down everything I remembered.

When I was done, I couldn't stop thinking about the prince. I thought of the way he had looked into my eyes when we danced. His eyes were blue. Not the ordinary sky blue, or the colour of the paint flaking off of the old shed in the back of the field, or even the little flowers that spring up by the side of the road. His eyes were blue like the sea, crystal clear blue- shimmering and crashing and churning. Looking into his eyes you could hear the waves falling against the shore, see the foam flying into the air. His eyes were blue like the sky right before the sun disappears- dark rich indigo, with sparkles like stars who try to peak through the not yet dark sky. His eyes were that kind of blue that sends electrical chills down your spine.

The more I thought of him, the more I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing him again. So I decided to write him a letter, one that I would deliver to the palace in the morning. And so I could let him decide. I grabbed a blank page and started writing.

_Dearest Mister Kit _

_Or should I say your royal highness, it sure feels odd to call you Kit now._

_I would very much like to see you again and I promise that I will tell you who I truly am._

_If you would also like to see me again, and I really hope that you do, I will wait in the forest, _

_In the glade were we met, tomorrow at noon._

_Yours ever,_

_Your mystery princess ~ whom they sometimes call_

_Cinderella_

I neatly folded the letter and put it in an envelope. I hid the envelope in my diary and put it back under the loose board. I undressed out of my pink ripped dress and put on my night gown. I casted one last look at the moon who was shining extremely bright and drifted off into a peaceful dream about huge dresses and sparkling blue eyes.

**Comments, remarks, (spelling)mistakes? Please let me know what you think! (And I'll try to update my other story too)**

**XOXO**


End file.
